The Son of Bugramon
by BigReader16
Summary: So close to obtaining a shard of the Code Crown, chaos is breaking loose as Dorbickmon turns to the uptight, agressive side that everyone knows so well from the series. How will this affect the collection of the shards for Itzal? Please, send ideas for the first digimon that I should have join them in the story! R&R por favor!
1. Chapter 1

Reader: Okay, so this is my second fic, but my first M rated one. This first chapter is only a prologue, but it sums up how the story came to be.

Itzal: Reader only owns my character and a few of the zones unmentioned in the series.

Prologue

The nursery in the orphanage was quiet. But out of all of the children, one remained awake. It was a boy, not even a month old, which had a brown right eye and a red left eye, and short black hair. The child was looking around, like he was curious, and he was.

A green hole tore itself in the air, and a dark figure stepped out. The figure looked around, studying each child. His gaze caught a hold of the single child that was awake. The figure was surprised as the child was like a human version of himself.

"You're the one I'll take," he said, reaching for the child. The baby boy grabbed his finger with a rather strong grip and laughed. The figure chuckled and picked up the child, holding it close.

The old woman who ran the orphanage was walking by the nursery when she heard a deep throated chuckle. She opened the door and screamed as she saw a figure walking into a green light, holding one of the children.

Reader: And there is the prologue, people!

Itzal: Who is the mysterious figure? What does he want with a young baby? And why is there an old lady screaming? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Reader: I'm back with the official first chapter of my new fic, The Son of Bugramon! The POV will be alternated between two characters, so you'll see two sides to this story!

Itzal: Reader owns only my character and a few zones unmentioned in the series. And if anyone thinks I'm a Mary Sue, I'll have my father know!

Reader: PM me if you have any questions concerning the story or its characters.

Chapter 1

Itzal's POV

I was in my room, thinking of battle strategies for my tutor, Tactimon, when a Vilemon servant came in. "Master Itzal, your father wishes to see you."

"I'll be right there." I stood and walked out of the room, and headed for my father's throne room.

The doors opened and I entered the massive room. Seven digimon were standing along one wall, and not one did I recognize. My father sat on his throne, as he usually did. He seemed more tired than usual, which concerned me, but not by much.

"Father," I said, bowing my head slightly.

Bugramon looked at me. "Ah, Itzal. I hope you remember what today is."

"Of course. It is my tenth birthday."

"Yes, and I have a gift for you." My father reached into his robe with his more human hand and pulled out a device that was all too familiar.

"Your darkness loader? Are you sure, father?"

"Yes, I believe you are of age. Now, these seven," He gestured to the mysterious group of digimon, "are to be the death generals of the digital world after its reformation once I have the Code Crown. I wish for one of them to be your partner."

My surprise finally showed, as I literally fell on my ass. A few of the generals snorted, while a couple chuckled quietly. Only one did not react.

"Itzal, I wish for you to choose which will be your partner. Listen to the melodies." Tactimon had once taught me how to listen to a digimon's melody, so I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts.

A burst of music fell on my ears, some beats stronger than others. One melody, filled with rage and hate, stuck out the most. I walked among the future generals, and when the melody drowned out the others, I opened my eyes to see the general.

The general was a massive dragon-man digimon covered in crimson scales. He had black spikes coming out of his back, and three black horns, a short one on the end of his elongated face and two longer ones at the back of his head. His eyes caught me the most, though. I could see that he was sneering, possibly due to the fact that I was younger and smaller, but in those brilliant violet orbs, I thought I saw something I rarely saw in anyone: kindness.

We stared at each other for a while in complete silence. My father coughed, and the connection was lost as I turned away. "I take it that Dorbickmon is your choice?"

_Dorbickmon,_ I thought. "Yes." From the corner of my eye, I saw the generals relax a bit while Dorbickmon tensed up ever so slightly. Bugramon noticed it as well, though.

"Is my son's choice not to your liking, Dorbickmon?"

"It is fine," Dorbickmon said, but I could tell he was lying. He eyed me, and I could still see that tiny spark of kindness in him, but there was a hidden sense of depression now. Listening to his melody, I heard a slight tone of arrogance in the melody, which had dropped in volume.

"Good. I want the two of you to head out tonight in search of the shards of the Code Crown."

"The Code Crown? Father, I thought Lillithmon, Blastmon, and Tactimon were working on its recovery."

"They are, but I wish for you to help them in secret. Your first destination is Green Zone."

"Of course, father. Dorbickmon and I shall depart immediately." I started to leave, and Dorbickmon followed.

A good ten minutes of silence and walking later, we were outside, and I turned to look at my partner.

"Listen. You maybe Bugramon's son, but you are not better than me, and we are not equals."

"Dorbickmon, I don't care what you think of me. Let's just get along while we do this." In truth, I did care what he thought. I just didn't want him to know I had a soft side.

"Fine."

"And how 'bout you shrink down a bit so neither of us gets the impression of being more powerful." Dorbickmon growled, but reluctantly shrunk so that he stood a foot or so taller.

"Is this better?"

"Much. Thank you." I grabbed the darkness loader and held it up. "Let's go. Zone Transfer." A green tunnel appeared in front of me and I stepped through, followed by Dorbickmon. I had no idea I'd be finding out the truth of my past.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: And I've finally gotten the second chapter up!

Itzal: I hope people don't hate this chapter.

Me: And if they do, I am not the one to blame. You will be.

Itzal: I hate you.

Me: I know. ^_^ Please do the disclaimer.

Itzal: Reader only owns my character and a few of the zones unmentioned in the anime.

Chapter 2

Itzal's POV

My feet landed on lush green grass. The smell of clean air filled my nostrils.

"I'm guessing this is your first time out of Dark Zone." I looked behind me to see Dorbickmon standing there, arms crossed and a smirk plastered to his face.

"It's that obvious, huh? So this is Green Zone. No wonder it's called that."

"Let's just find the shard. Otherwise, we might be here a while." Dorbickmon walked ahead of me, causing me to sigh in disappointment.

"I thought we'd at least get to know each other."

"What's there to tell?"

"Never mind." I looked to the sky and saw that night time was approaching quickly. "We should find a place to stay." Dorbickmon looked up and chuckled.

"You scared of searching in the dark? Heh, fine." He came back and grabbed me, holding me under his arm.

"Okay, this is uncomfortable. Is it really necessary?"

"Just be glad we're even looking for shelter." I sighed and decided to rest my eyes, as I had not slept for a few days now. "Hey, Itzal, wake up." I felt myself being laid against something and heard footsteps leaving before I went into a deep sleep.

I woke up at the break of dawn to see the dying embers of a fire. I was in a cave that had an entrance blocked by foliage. Looking around, I found Dorbickmon not three feet away from me, sleeping with his head on his chest, breathing deeply in a steady but low snore. He was calm, that was certain, yet I could tell he was still on high alert.

I stood and stretched, feeling the bones of my spine crack and the muscles throughout my entire body loosen as I did so. Some light passed through the foliage at the entrance, and I walked out, temporarily being blinded by the sun light.

My eyes adjusted quickly, and what I saw was something that I could not find in the Dark Zone. A forest was right there, in front of me. The light and the dark interacted with one another, and I could make out a few bird digimon among the trees. Listening to the melodies, a perfect symphony of the digital sounds ran through the zone.

"This is a really nice place. A person could get used to this."

"Don't bother trying to." I jumped in fright as Dorbickmon came out of the cave, cracking his neck. "Remember, we're not here to sight see. We need to find the code crown."

I scoffed, blowing some of my black hair out of my face. "I know. But looking around can't hurt. I think."

He snorted a little and looked into the wooded area before us. I caught a glimpse of his eyes, and saw no trace of what had been hidden in them the day before. There was only pride and some arrogance. I shrugged, thinking that I had imagined it. "It's clear. We'll be able to search without distraction," my partner said, picking me up again.

"Really? You're going to carry me again? Your scales are a little rough, you know."

"Yeah, I don't care. You're slow on your feet, so it will take forever to find the shard." I sighed, watching the forest pass from under his arm. A bush rustled, and I saw what appeared to be yellow scales, but I ignored it, thinking that was also my imagination. I was ten after all.

A good hour passed, and there had been no signs of the shard. Dorbickmon set me down, and I fell to my knees, which had gone weak from lack of use. The crimson dragon snickered, and I sent a glare his way, my red eye uncovered completely. He shivered from my gaze, but had no other reaction.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what," I asked, the idea that it was a prank running through my mind. The death general stayed quiet, but a concerned look passed over his face. The look itself was enough to tell me it was real.

"You need to hide, Itzal. Whatever is coming, I'll handle it." Dorbickmon grabbed me by the back of my shirt, at which I started protesting, being the shirt was of the finest materials, and he set me on a branch of a tree, growing to his natural size. He eyed me (which was pretty weird, being his eyes were massive at his regular size) for a moment before facing the distance, watching for the approaching digimon.

It wasn't a long wait, and I almost fell out of the tree from pure shock as a dragon digimon, completely covered in yellow scales with six brown eyes, burst through the plant life. Listening in on its melody, I heard pure rage, and also a hint of territorial anger.

"So, you were the one in my cave," the dragon said. "Where is the miserable human that was with you, trespasser?"

"What, do you really think that I would be with a human? I highly doubt that. So, how about we just talk this out?" The dragon glared, it's anger rising immensely. "I thought not. I guess I'll just have to deal with you the easy way."

Me: And I'm done. Yup, I'm back to xros wars, people!

Itzal: Congratulations, you are working on five stories at once then. How lucky for you.

Me: Oh god. Why did you remind me? Now I feel really rushed... R&R, dear readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: And welcome back, darlings! Sorry to you readers, I couldn't help it. Anyways, this is the third real chapter for The Son of Bugramon! If you remember, Dorbickmon was about to get into a fight while Itzal was stuck up a tree. Let's see how this turns out.

Itzal: Reader does not own Digimon, only me and a few zones that were not in the series.

Chapter Three

(Dorbickmon's POV)

I watched the dragon digimon carefully, waiting for it to strike. I stood a little taller than it did, but I doubted I'd be able to win easily like I boasted. I talked big, but that was only to make myself seem more menacing. Anyone who actually knew me knew I was just another digimon that liked to brag.

"Koutei-no-Kiba!" The digimon charged, its fangs growing in size. I waited to move until the last moment, charging up the twin cannons in my chest.

"Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!" The cannons fired, propelling a massive stream of flame at the digimon. It roared in pain as the flames hit their mark. I knew it wouldn't be affected very much, as it was still a dragon, and I readied myself for another attack, my hands in fists, legs apart, and my muscles relaxed so that I could move quickly. I glimpsed to where Itzal was hiding, just to make sure he wasn't ready to fall.

Looking back to my adversary, I narrowed my eyes, waiting for the next move. The dragon was charging once more, but with more speed than before. I tried to move out of the side as I had before, but the yellow dragon was ready for that. With a twist of the neck, its head rammed into my gut, and the wind was knocked out of me as I was sent a few meters back, continuing my movement as I skidded until I hit a tree.

"This is the fate of all who enter the territory of Fanglongmon, my territory! Oukai," my opponent roared, spinning around like he was chasing his tail. A massive whirlwind spun around him, raising the ground and drawing in anything loose, from leaves to dead trees and branches.

A cry from a little bit away almost gave me a heart attack, which would have been fatal without breath. _Itzal._ I managed to turn my head a little to see that Itzal was clinging to the branch for dear life as the winds ripped at him. The cyclone itself began to pull me, dragging my body along the ground.

"I will enjoy shredding you to pieces, drake," Fanglonmon's voice growled from the cyclone, the six eyes glowing maliciously.

I scowled as I was dragged a little closer. _I have to hurry with this fight, or else-_ The last thought was one I could not let happen, and I managed to regain my breath. I stood up, wobbling on my feet slightly from having the wind lost from my lungs.

"Hey, freak! Fight me like a real mon!"

Itzal sent me a look that told me that I was crazy, and at the moment, I considered myself crazy. "What the hell are you doing!? You'll get yourself killed," he shouted, just loud enough for me to understand what he was saying over the raging winds.

"Something that will probably get me killed," I mumbled, and he read my lips, gawking.

"You dare mock me!?" The winds pulled harder than ever before, and I could barely keep my footing as they tried to pull me in. "You will die, here and now!"

The cyclone rushed at me with surprising speed, but I managed to protect myself as it surrounded me. The inside was almost unbearable. The pressure nearly crushed my lungs in my chest, and the lack of air made it almost impossible to breathe. Fanglongmon glared at me, his many eyes burning holes through my scales and skin.

"You are a fool to fight me. I should probably ask your name, so that all the zones will know that I killed you."

I scoffed, trying not to get blown out of the eye. "I'm called Dorbickmon, and it will be the other way around, lizard. Because I will not be the one dying here, especially so early in my mission!" I ran forward, my fists at ready, and punched him in the side of the head, forcing the dragon to trip slightly. A fury built up in me that I was barely able to control, and flames filled my throat, engulfing my fists as well.

"What the hell are you," Fanglongmon asked, a hint of fear in his gaze as he looked at me, flames and fury building up in and on my body.

"I'm a death general, and the one who will kill you."

Me: Another cliffhanger! Sorry, but for some reason, I feel like this week or month, every chapter should end with a cliffhanger.

Itzal: Anyways... R&R please. I have nothing more to say for now. Except this. Good bye for now.

Me: Also, a chapter for daring or questioning the characters is coming up soon! When I get at least five or ten questions and/or dares, the chapter will commence. So, please send!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: And we are back with The Son of Bugramon! I hope you all like this chapter! Because this is going to be a good one!

Itzal: Seriously, shut up! You're annoying!

Me: And you're not? I do not own digimon, only a few of the zones that I made up and my OC.

Chapter Four

Dorbickmon's POV

I advanced on Fanglongmon slowly, the flames around me growing stronger by the second. The yellow dragon digimon backed away, fear in his six eyes. That fear only made me want to kill him more, and I scowled in his direction.

"You really should have left when you had the chance," I growled. The flames in my throat almost became too much for me to control, but I managed to sustain them a little longer. "Now, you die."

Out of the corner of my eye, I was able to see Itzal shuffling down the tree I had set him in, wary of my foe. He seemed frightened, but I couldn't tell if it was from Fanglongmon or me that the fear was originating from. Then again, I didn't really care.

Fanglongmon seemed to notice that I was distracted for the moment, and charged. "Oukai," he roared, whipping around and forming the cyclone once more. The flames around me stayed lit, but the intensity of the winds were greater than they had been before, and I was lifted from the ground a good few meters, but I touched back down before I could be dragged in. Not that it helped, as the cyclone was soon around me, and the pressure and lack of air returned. Itzal was sucked in, and face planted into the ground beside me, and I scowled.

"That won't work, lizard. Tyrant Collambre!" I reached a hand up as some flames flickered out of my jaws. I grasped at the flames as they took physical form, and pulled a blade of pure flames that solidified as it exited my gullet, holding it with both hands as I watched the dragon.

He flinched a little at the sight of the sword, but did nothing more. His eyes watched me, and I began to circle him, waiting for the right moment. The moment came when he blinked, and in a flash of crimson, I was upon him, stabbing the sword into his back. Fanglongmon roared in pain and collapsed onto his side, and I drew the blade out.

The sword hadn't struck anything vital, I knew, as the flames dispersed into the air, and I turned. Even without striking a vital point, the dragon would be dead if it wasn't treated quickly. The cyclone was gone in seconds, and Itzal struggled to his feet, breathing deeply as air returned to his lungs.

"Did you kill him," he asked, glancing over to the fallen beast that was panting. I shook my head and shrugged. I truly had no idea, as I didn't know if there were any digimon that would bother to heal him in his weakened state. Itzal gave me a questioning look, but a flash of red in the sky above distracted us both.

I looked up, and a flag of sorts, with an image that reminded me of a head with a "V" on it, took form above the zone, waving in the unseen winds. "I guess we had best move to the next zone," I said.

"So that means that someone has claimed this zone's shard of the Code Crown," Itzal asked, and I nodded. "Just our luck. That's yet another shard claimed. There aren't very many left."

"Then why are we still here," I snapped, causing him to flinch. "Just open the gate to the next zone. Otherwise, we will never get a shard."

Itzal shook a little under my gaze, but pulled out the Darkness Loader none the less. "Zone transfer," he said, holding up the device, and the gate to the next zone opened. I stepped through first, and Itzal took a quick look to the injured, dying digimon once more before following.

Me: Okay, I know this chapter isn't as long as my others, but still, it's a chapter! I can't wait for the next zone. It's the first zone that I made up that isn't in the series!

Itzal: Shut up! Ugh, R&R, everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm back again with Itzal for the new chapter of The Son of Bugramon!

Itzal: Sigh, can we end this soon?

Me: No way! We need to fimish this right! Now just do the dislaimer!

Itzal: No.

Me: Fine, I'll get Dorbickmon to do it then! Dorbickmon, get rid of that stick up your ** and get out here! You're up!

Dorbickmon: I am not uptight. I just hate you. He does not own digimon, only his OC and a few zones unmentioned in the anime.

Me: You are uptight.

Chapter Five

Dorbickmon's POV

The zone we landed in was desolate. There was little to it, besides large sandstone boulders and plain sand. The sun was setting, and the temperature was dropping steadily with it. I'd heard of the zone, but it was my first time in it.

"Where are we, Dorbickmon," Itzal asked, grabbing my attention annoyingly.

"This is Brawl Zone. It's a zone that has no activity duing th day, but tournaments are always taking place during the night time hours." Looking around again, I could see that a few stray digimon were already begining to come for whatever tournament would be occurring. They were all a distance away, so I was unable to make out wha they were.

Itzal shivered in the dropping temperature, turning to try and see all the digimon that were rapidly aproaching. He almost seemed frightened by the increasing numbers, his eyes wide. I scoffed, picking him up by the back of his shirt, and he began to struggle, complaining about me ruinging the shirt's quality.

"Itzal, shut it, or I'll throw you back into Green Zone with Fanglongmon." He shut up after whimpering a bit, his struggling nonexistant in seconds. I sighed, walking over to one of the sandstone boulders, a massive one that was my size before I shrank down again so my weight woldn't crush it as I jumped up, getting a better view of the entire zone.

Just as I had thought, the entire zone was made up of sand, more barren than a desert. The sun was just lingering on the horizon, barely leaving any light to see. I was able to catch a glimpse of the approaching digimon, close to a hundred, as the last rays of ligt abandoned the zone. Itzal seemed to relax with the dark, and just by the way he swung loosely from my grip, I could tell he wouldn't be putting up another struggle.

I jumped down from the boulder and set down Itzal before I stood again from a kneeling position. My eyes adjusted quickly to the night, and I was surprised to see that many of the digimon had already arrived from the distance. There were several different species, many of them either immune to heat or immune to the cold. I noticed that several were watching me and Itzal warily, sizing us up like we were opponents. I caught a glimpse of a digimon I thought I knew, but tossed the idea from my mind, thinking it was impossible.

_He can't be here of all places,_ I thought. _He wouldn't leave the zone if his life depended on it._

"Dorbickmon, are you okay? You're zoning out," Itzal said, poking my side. I growled at him, and he stopped poking me, to my satisfaction.

"Don't poke me," I said. "I'm not a play thing. And if you poke me again, I'll be tearing off your head." He yelped and curled into a ball, covering his head, and I chuckled inwardly.

Looking around, I could easily recognize several of the species that inhabited the zone. There were weregarurumon, both the shadow kind and the regular kind, a number of fugamon and ogremon, and I even caught a glimpse of a flamedramon. I would have said I was surprised, but in fact, there was little to be surprised by.

A horn blared in the distance, and I noticed that the sky had become filled with clouds rather quickly. Several more horns blared, and thunder began to roll through the sky. Lightning flashed several times, circling around a spot in the clouds. Itzal whimpered a little as the thunder continued to rumble, the ground beginning to shake from the noise.

The area the lightning was surrounding tore open, and a digimon unlike any I'de ever seen descended, human in form, with glistening black and gold armor, a helmet the same color scheme covering its entire head, revealig only a set of green eyes that scanned the crowd of gathered digimon. A golden cape formed as it touched down, coming from what I realized was the lightning.

"Welcome, one and all," the digimon said, its deep voice booming like the thunder. "I am Alphamon, the current keeper of this zone's Code Crown." The last few words got Itzal standing and deperately trying to see what was happening. "As many of you know, I am only to keep the crown for a year, and then a tournament for the next keeper will be held. Tonight marks the end of my year." A cheer ran through the crowd at the announcement, and I saw several digimon fire attacks to the air that burst into displays of flame.

"So, to end this year, I am holding the tornament at this moment. I have but three rules for this. The first," Alphamon said, "is that this is a free for all tournament until midnight. Those remaining wil be put into a more civilized style of battle."

"The second rule is that those battling may not kill another digimon. Any deaths will result in immediate disqualification." I growled under my breath at the second rule, and Itzal scowled at me. I only rolled my eyes to his annoyance.

"And the final rule." Alphamon looked over the crowd again, pausing on a few indiiduals, myself included. "Should you lose the tournament at any point, you will be banished from the zone if you are an outsider, and for those of you who naturally inhabit this zon, you wil be unable to compete for the crown when the next year ends. Now, let the best warrior win!"

Me: Oh, I'm so loving writing my own zones! Tell me what you all think!

Itzal: I might be ten, but even I know that Dorbickmon will end up killing someone.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello, here we are with the next installment of The Son of Bugramon!

Itzal: I am still not doing the disclaimer.

Dorbickmon: Brat. Reader does not own digimon, he only owns his personal zones not in the anime or manga, and his OC.

Chapter Six

Itzal's POV

Almost immediately after Alphamon announced the start of the battles, fights broke out everywhere. Attacks flew from all directions, cries of pain could be heard, roars of triumph were cut short, and weapons of various digimon flashed.

Dorbickmon was charged by several digimon, but he managed to use his bare hands to counter all of their attacks, forcing them to hit one another. He grabbed the arm of a RiseGreymon as it fired, aiming the tri-barreled gun at a Fugamon. He used the cyborg-dragon as a shield when another few Fugamon, as well as an Ogremon, charged. The drake struck with precision, knocking several more digimon within arms reach unconscious.

I was almost crushed as a Shadow WereGarurumon collapsed, missing me by mere inches. I was scared half to death by the countless conflicts, and I clutched the Darkness Loader tightly, praying that I wouldn't get hit by anything. I caught a glimpse of a warrior-dragon digimon that was unfamiliar to me, swinging a large blade and defeating multiple adversaries at a time.

In less than an hour, more than half the digimon were unconscious or unable to battle any more due to exhaustion or injuries. An hour still remained till the deadline, and Dorbickmon wasn't breaking a sweat, though he did stop to catch a few breaths when he had the chance.

The warrior-dragon was on a roll, having crushed at least a hundred digimon and counting. I found myself watching him more than my own partner, interested in the way he fought. In my absent state of mind, I was almost crushed by another digimon, and was ran into by a Flamedramon that was ready to have a heart attack.

"Itzal, pay attention," Dorbickmon growled as he threw a digimon into the air. "I will not be responsible for you getting killed!"

"Oh, sorry," I said, running away to the safety of some rocks where several digimon that had been exhausted from the fights and taken to watching. A few were muttering, pointing towards some of the fighting digimon. Another digimon, who I recognized as a War Greymon, saw me, and waved me over.

"Hey, kid, you with that outsider? The red dragon over there?" I knew he was talking about Dorbickmon, and nodded. He nodded in response before talking again. "He has a good chance of winning this, from the way he's taken out so many. Though, I'm interested to see how he goes against that other one that's beating the crap outta that Flamedramon." He pointed in the direction I should look, and I looked.

I almost gawked at the digimon that was an outsider. Had it not been for the wrapping around the right arm that was obviously injured, I never would ave recognized him. It was Apollomon, the Sun. Another of the seven death generals.

Me: Oh, anticipation is building! I can just feel it!

Itzal: Why was I stuck with grouchy Dorbickmon? I wish I was with Apollomon. He's at least some fun...

Me: Deal with it.

Dorbickmon: Kid, if you ever call me a grouch again, I'll step on you.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Yes! I'm coming to you all with the next chapter of The Son of Bugramon! I hope you enjoy it! And I also hope you guys enjoyed the twist I had at the end!

Dorbickmon: As Itzal still refuses to do the disclaimer, I shall be doing it, again...

Me and Itzal: Uptight...

Dorbickmon: I AM NOT UPTIGHT! Reader does not own digimon! Only the OC and and his personal zones that were not in Xros Wars. You had all better hope the both of them are fast enough t get away before I tear their heads off!

Chapter Seven

Itzal's POV

Seeing another of the death generals had my blood racing through every part of my body. It hadn't been so long since I'd seen the other generals, but to see another besides Dorbickmon outside of Dark Zone was more than a surprise.

Apollomon was smashing through the crowd, using his left arm for the most part. He rarely used his right arm, but did when necessary, such as blocking an attack. The way he fought was the exact opposite of Dorbickmon, rarely lashing out unless there was an opening and using the force thrown at him against his opponents.

"They both have a big chance of winning if Victory Greymon doesn't stop them," War Greymon said, grabbing my attention. "He's a local, and the armored version of me with the sword over there."

I looked, and was slightly surprised to find that the dragon-man I'd been watching earlier was the digimon. He continued to throw digimon back with his sword, crushing his foes constantly as he moved through the crowd of digimon fighting it out. Victory Greymon was growing ever closer to Dorbickmon as the crowd thinned increasingly. They were similar in fighting style, though I wasn't surprised by that. It was Brawl Zone after all.

A horn blared, and the fights stopped. I looked to the sky and saw the moon at its peak, indicating midnight. Alphamon had been watching the fights from his position on the large boulder. He looked over the now small group of competing digimon before he spoke after several hours.

"Congratulations to those who have made it to the more civilized part of the tournament for the code crown. I applaude your efforts that got you this far. Now, hold still."

The black and gold knight held up a hand, ad lightning struck the gathered digimon, but no cries of pain sounded. Instead, numbers in digital code appeared on each of those still in. I knew immediately what was happening when I saw two digimon with the exact same number on their arms.

"Now, if you all would find the digimon with the same number, you would find your opponent in the first true round of the tournament."

"Are you saying that all that fighting before was pointless," one of he competitors cried, drawing the knight's attention. He narrowed his eyes, and the digimon cried in pain, turing to bits of data before the eyes of everyone present.

"H-He killed him."

"And with just one look." Several digimon began to mutter amongst themselves, frightened by Alphamon's power. I, however, jst crossed my arms and grunted, earning War Greymon's attention.

"What's with you, kid? Are you used to this kind of power or something?"

I looked over to him with a smirk on my face, and reached towards a pocket of the pants I wore, grabbing the darkness loader and sliding it out. He saw it, and his eyes went wide under his helmet. My smirk increased as he shifted away from me slightly.

"You're a general? But, that's impossible." I shook my head sowly, lifting it so I looked him in the eye.

"No, I'm not. I am the son of an emperor. The greatest component of the Bugra Army." I put the darkness loader back in my pocket and stoped my smirk as I looked back to Dorbickmon, who was looking around for his opponent. I spottd the first foe in seconds.

Dorbickmon, the Fire-Fury, was against Apollomon the Sun.

Me: Yay! Epic battle in the next chapter! Sorry I didn't pay attention to the fights often, but I got it to work! I hope you liked it!

Itzal: You did a good job, so I'm happy now. I'll go back to doing th disclaimer as of the next chapter.

Dorbickmon: It took you long enough!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Okay! And I'm back with more of The Son of Bugramon! Man, I'm really gtting psyched with this, mostly as I'm going to have a sequel for certain. I can't wait to start it! But I need to hurry with this first, as it has a lot of spilers for this.

Itzal: Reader does not own Digimon, only me. Yup, I kept my promise, and I'm doing the disclaimer again!

Dorbickmon: I still think you are a spoiled brat.

Chapter Eight

Dorbickmon's POV

I couldn't find my opponent for the tournament, even as battles broke out in random areas. It was rather irritating for me, and anger was boiling up rather quickly. A whistle from my left brought my attention over to Itzal, who was waving.

I growled, turning away as yet another fight began. I took a few steps when something poked my side. I looked, and was just about ready to kill Itzal for poking me, even after I had tld him not to, when he spoke.

"You might want to look behind you," he said, and I did. The blood left my face when I saw the code that matchd mine on the digimon's arm.

_Why did I have to think I saw him earlier?_ I shook my head, quickly shifting so Apollomon didn't see me or Itzal.

"Why are you telling me just now that he was here? You could have told m a bit sooner." Itzal flinched as I hissed the words between clenched teeth, wanting so badly to tear the human in half.

"I just saw a few moments ago when I tried to catch your attention," he said plainly, but I could tell he was lying. I just grunted, ignoring him as I glanced back to Apollomon.

It turned out to be the wrong moment, as Apollomon was already walking over, also shrunken down in size, yet he still held an air of dominance I had felt while near him in Bugramon's throne room. He stood taller than me as well, adding to the effect.

"Well, I see you two are here, just as Lord Bugramon predicted," he said, stopping and crossing his arms. He put more weight onto his right leg, so he was tilting ever so slightly. "And you seem well, Itzal."

"That is master Itzal to y-"

"Not, according to your father," the holy death general interrupted. "It would seem that we death generals hold more influence than even you. We are second only to your father." The thought of being superior to the boy had me smirking inwardly, ready to enforce such power over him. "So, we shall still battle, correct?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course," I said, hiding the fact that the very idea of fighting him was shaking my core once more. The two of us readied ourselves, and Itzal, not wanting to be involved, walked back to where he had been before, watching with several digimon that had gotten out early on in the fights.

Apollomon was the first to move, pushing forward with his left hand. "Arrow of Apollo!" A holy arrow shot from the palm of his hand, flames surrounding it as the projectile flew at me.

I stepped out of the way, but not soon enough, as the attack grazed my arm, only to continue and explode as it slammed into the ground, leaving a small crater of glass. I knew that wasn't even close to his full power. In fact, it hadn't even been half his strength, as I'd seen him in battle before.

The graze on my arm wouldn't hinder me, at least, not unless it got turned into a larger wound. I got into a stance, hands in fists, glaring as I readied myself. Apollomon moved quickly, ready to jab my gut with a swift punch, but I moved quickly to attack.

"Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!" The cannons on my chest fired, but did not make their mark, the solar warrior moving swiftly behind me, landing a blow to my right shoulder. I cried out in pain and shock as another blow created a sickening crack and pain electricuted my body, my shoulder becoming dislocated.

"You shouldn't be a death general if this is all you can pull off, Dorbickmon. Show me why you are called the Fire Fury." He relocated my shoulder with a quick jab, sending more pain through my body. My body was paralyzed for a moment, and I wasn't even able to make a sound with my jaws frozen out of pain. "How disappointing. When Itzal chose you as his partner, I thought it was because you had some unknown strength within you. I guess that was a mistake. You truly are a weak disgrace."

"You're just trying to mess with my head," I said, regaining movement and throwing a punch at him. He turned, and I tripped a little, but I recovered, throwing several more at him, all of them missing. The next one caught him off guard, but not by much.

He grabbed my fist and bent the wrist, almost to breaking point as he held me there. "At this level, even an insect could defeat you." I scowled at him and attempted another punch, but he kneed me in the gut, and I cried out, falling to my knees in pain as he released my fist. "Like I said, even an insect."

He held a hand to my face, and I knew what was about to happen. "Arrow of Apollo." The palm lit up, but the attack did not fire as soon as usual, building in strength instead. "I don't think it will be too hard to for Lord Bugramon to find a replacement for you." The light was blinding, but I was unable to do anything except watch as the tip of the arrow formed and began to leave his palm.

The hand moved aside, and I saw a black guantlet holding Apollomon's wrist. "I'm sorry, but I do not allow death unless necessary, and this is not necessary. I had said that doing so resulted in disqualification. So leave. Now."

I looked to see that it was Alphamon that had stopped the attack from striking me. I was relieved by the fact it was him and not someone else, but it felt like an insult as well. My pride was damaged from having been saved. Apollomon pulled his hand free and snorted, but as he looked at me, I was angered to see an apologtic look, as if he cared that I was still alive. He turned was gone in seconds, walking into what was like thin air.

"I am glad that you were not killed," Alphamon said, grabbing me under the arm and pulling me to my feet. "Though, had it not been for the human over there, I doubt that you'd be here still." I knew what he meant instantly, and the damage to my pride magnified, and anger filled me.

I turned away, muttering a string of curses as I walked over to Itzal. He appeared worried, and was clutching the darkness loader like his life depended on it. Though, it did in this matter, as it showed that his father was still my superior, even though I was the boy's.

"Hey, are you okay? That was quite the beating you took," he said. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him.

"Itzal, if you ever, try and help me again, I'll drop you off a cliff. I would rather die than be saved."

"I was just worried. We're partners, I can't just let you get killed." His response had the anger boiling in me, overflowing with ease as I barely stopped myself from crushing the boy.

"Never say that again. I'll do as I please, boy."

A digimon that I had noticed talking with him earlier coughed, and I growled at it. He just cocked his head, his green eyes confused. "If I may, I have to agree with the kid. After all, he did make it so you could get the code crown. Yeah, he kinda told me about what you two are doing." That sent me over the edge even further, and I lasked out, punching War Greymon and grabbing Itzal by the back of his shirt and lifting him off the ground, choking him.

"You, told him? You little brat!" I threw him to the ground, and the darkness loader skidded out of his grip and to my feet. I picked it up myself, growling. "You don't deserve this." I walked away, not noticing as the code on my arm changed.

Me: Yeesh, talk about being a cmplete jerk.

Dorbickmon: Right, because I am one. Ass.

Me: Shut it! You have no rights here for choking Itzal!

Itzal:(cough cough) My throat hurts now...

Me: Poor kid... Just be glad you don't have an girls that would take advantage of you being a near voiceless ten-year-old.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story a whole lot lately, but I'm still here and living! So, I'm coming to you with the next chapter of The Son of Bugramon! I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and, please review! I'm really desperate for new reviews to this story! I need the inspiration to know that people actually like this!

Itzal: If I wasn't younger, I'd say you were a wimp. But really, you're a cry baby.

Me: So what if I am!?

Dorbickmon: Weakling… He does not own digimon or the zones, minus those he has created himself. Reader only has authority over Itzal.

Chapter Nine

Dorbickmon's POV

I smashed my next opponent, a digimon known as Matadormon, with a single punch to the face, knocking the frail yet agile being out for who knows how long. I waited impatiently for the other matches to finish, wanting to hurry and finish in Brawl Zone after having been humiliated so greatly by both Alphamon and Itzal. I found my anger boiling over again as the other fights slowly ended, one after the next.

I looked at the darkness loader in my hand, slightly curious at how much the small demonic device was capable of when in the hands of a death general. Itzal obviously didn't know much about it, as he only carried it around, never once putting me in it to heal, though I would have just refused anyways.

Itzal was moping over near the WarGreymon from before, and I found pleasure in his pitiful state. _To think that simply disrespecting him could do so much damage. I could really have some fun with him_, I thought, smirking a little. The digital code on my arm changed once more as the last fight ended, and I turned, searching for the matching code.

My next opponent was someone I hadn't noticed before. I couldn't tell if my opponent was another male, or possibly a female, mostly because of all the armor it wore. I could tell it was strong though, as the digimon was another dragon, a Magnamon to be exact. I knew a Magnamon personally, but I had never battled him before.

"So, you're my opponent. The one who came to this zone with the kid," the Magnamon said, and by the depth of the voice, I could tell it was yet another male.

"Just forget the little brat," I answered, taking a stance. "He's not of any use here, just coming along for the ride."

The golden armored dragon scoffed, crossing his arms. He gave me a disappointed look that got my blood heated to a near-lava level temperature.

"I don't like the way you talk about the boy. He may be young and a human, but I can tell he has some strength in him. Also, I'm surprised you made it past Matadormon, especially after that painful spar with the Apollomon."

In the blink of an eye, he was upon me, a fist in my face, glowing the same golden color as his armor. "Magna Fist!" A burst of light struck me, and I was blinded temporarily, but I was still able to side step a sweep he attempted.

I shut my eyes for a moment and let the spots go away before I readied myself to start an onslaught. "Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!" The fires erupted from the cannons on my chest, large amounts of heat shifting the air.

Magnamon attempted to block by using the armor on his arms, but the flames threw him back, pounding him as he dropped his guard. I cut the flames off, smirking at his blackened armor. He muttered something under his breath as he tried to get up, but the flames had burned his leg during his small flight, leaving him helpless.

"You won't be able to fight with only one leg. I doubt you'd even survive if I were to hit you with another attack like that." He looked at me, eyes narrowed both in pain and loathing, only making my smirk more visible. I stepped onto his burned leg, putting most of my weight onto it. He cursed, obviously trying to stay strong and not cry out.

I took a chance to see if Itzal was watching, disappointed that he wasn't. _I was really hoping to make an example of this shrimp._ I kicked him in the gut as he tried to get up again, and Magnamon gasped in pain, rolling onto his back.

"You really are weak," I whispered, leaning down so the other dragon could hear. "No wonder you saw potential in a weakling like Itzal."

"I can tell you one thing," he growled. "A human will be your downfall, and you'll have nothing once that boy is gone, Dorbickmon."

I stood up, hiding my shock. _How did he know my name? I didn't say it at all. He must be one of those so called seers of his species._ I turned, walking away from my opponent as he lay, defeated. Itzal saw me approaching and looked down at the ground again, like he was ashamed to be in my presence now.

"You should watch the fights," I said. "After all, I need to make an example of any weaklings in these fights. You might just be an example someday."

Itzal didn't look up, but he did sigh, so I knew he would say something. "I'm, sorry I chose you." I raised a ridge in a questioning look, but I doubted he saw it. "I guess I made a mistake at who I should have been partnered with."

"As soon as we are done in this zone, I'll make sure you don't make another mistake that could kill you," I scoffed. WarGreymon had fallen asleep, so he didn't start a lecture to respect a human like Magnamon had. "You seem to care for weaklings like yourself, so I suggest you move the one I just crushed before he gets killed by a different fight." I walked away again, my number changing once more, pairing me against the only other competitor left, the dragon called VictoryGreymon.

Me: Sorry it's not long, but I didn't have much time. I hope you all liked it!

Itzal: Please tell me that I'll be the POV for the next chapter.

Me: Obviously. I just did two for Dorbickmon. I want to try to alternate every couple of chapters. Anyways, R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Okay! So, here we go! This is the next part of The Son of Bugramon! Please enjoy! And I'm begging! Please review!

Itzal: He does not own digimon, only me and his zones that were not in the anime!

Chapter Ten

Itzal's POV

I watched as Dorbickmon readied himself to go against VictoryGreymon. Magnamon, who I had somehow managed to drag, even though he was twice my size, groaned a little, but remained unconscious. WarGreymon was out like a light as well, leaving only myself and a few random digimon to watch. Dorbickmon was obviously enraged by me, so I actually felt sorry for myself, though I felt worse by doing so.

Alphamon watched as the two finalists glared at each other, taking a stance. He snapped his fingers, and both dragon digimon charged, trying to get the first hit. As VictoryGreymon was using his sword, he would be able to strike from a bit of a distance, giving him an advantage. But since it required both hands, he wouldn't be able to throw any punches if Dorbickmon got in too close, which could prove to be a problem.

The crimson drake tried to throw a punch right off the bat, but the armored dragon blocked with the flat side of his sword, pushing him away. I didn't have the darkness loader to hold onto, so I balled my hands into fists, nails beginning to draw blood.

"Tyrant Colambre!" The blazing sword was pulled from Dorbickmon's throat, slashing the air in front of him in a large, sweeping arc. His opponent parried with ease, going for a stab at the leg. The death general was lucky to move back his leg before impact, the end of the broad sword burying itself in the ground.

Dorbickmon roared, bringing down his blade. VictoryGreymon simply raised an arm, the gauntlet taking the hit full force, yet remaining undamaged.

"You're a good fighter," the dragon snorted, "but good isn't enough to defeat me. Victory Slash!" His sword glowed golden, erupting upwards from the ground and the flat side smashed Dorbickmon under his scaled muzzle, forcing him back. "Don't think I'm an easy target to be defeated."

"Wasn't really planning on it," my partner grumbled, rubbing where the blade had hit. I saw a black spot on his clawed hand as he removed it, and I more than likely turned green at the sight.

They charged each other once more, the two swords colliding with a strange, reverberating sound. The local fighter dipped down, sweeping his foot to knock the Fire Fury off his feet, resorting to an upwards stab towards the gut as Dorbickmon jumped back from the kick.

The crimson drake managed to lower his blade, but as it was made of pure, almost solid flames, the tip of VictoryGreymon's metallic broad sword managed to pass through, puncturing his gut slightly before stopping. The puncture wasn't much, and no black blood began to run from it, so Dorbickmon ignored it, twisting his own sword to cast away the other.

"I don't think you'll be able to compete without that sword of yours," Dorbickmon growled, the Tyrant Colambre dissipating in his hand, leaving a curled fist. He punched the other finalist in the face, cracking the metal helmet. VictoryGreymon snarled, touching the crack with a claw before charging in, fists raised.

"Is the drake fighting?" I looked over to Magnamon, somewhat surprised he was up already. He hadn't sat up and probably couldn't from any wounds he had, so I assumed that was why he was asking.

"Yeah, but I guess it's kind of even right now. I don't know if he'll win or not." The golden armored dragon chuckled, reaching a hand to grab the rock I was on.

"I'm not surprised. I do not believe he will lose very often, but I can tell that loss will come his way, and not just in battle." I cocked my head slightly, but returned to my previous state, turning back to the battle as Dorbickmon tried to kick VictoryGreymon in the chest. The latter blocked with his gauntlet once more, a smirk visible in his eyes. He threw a punch and caught the death general off guard, smashing the right side of his face. Another punch got him in the gut, followed by three more to the chest. A final one, faster than those before it, had me clutching my neck in pain from watching the fist slam into my partner's throat. I was ready to have a heart attack when Dorbickmon fell to a kneeling position, grabbing his own neck as he struggled to get a breath.

"Well, that isn't how a defeated dragon should be," the local sword wielder said. He back handed Dorbickmon across the face, forcing him to turn away onto all fours. The drake didn't even get the time to release a noise of any sort before VictoryGreymon was forcing him down, a large foot on his back. "That is how a dragon should be when defeated."

"He's not done yet," Magnamon muttered next to me, and I noticed Dorbickmon was struggling to get something under him to force his opponent off. Alphamon simply watched the fight, not intervening in the slightest. "Don't think he will be done soon, or he may end up losing quite horribly."

"What makes you think th-" I blinked in shock at the spot where moments before, the injured dragon digimon had been, not even an imprint of his form remaining.

"Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!" Dorbickmon roared as he released the attack, the force of the flames being released pushing up and out from under VictoryGreymon, the latter falling backwards from shock. Depressingly, he skidded slightly on the dry ground, stopping by his sword several feet away. The Fire Fury roared once more, turning around to face the warrior dragon, the flames flying everywhere he turned, including towards the rocks where I was. I was lucky the flames didn't reach far enough.

VictoryGreymon grabbed his blade and used it to block the flames, the burning essence splitting in two directions around him. Sunlight peeked out from over the tops of distant mountains, blinding me for a moment as Dorbickmon charged forward, his opponent doing the same the moment the flames went out. In the moment of blindness, I heard them roar, followed by one of the groaning in pain, collapsing to the ground.

"That is enough," Alphamon called out as I blinked repeatedly to get used to the blazing light. "The winner is the outsider, Dorbickmon."

As soon as my eyes were adjusted, I could see that the knight was correct. Dorbickmon stood over VictoryGreymon, glaring at his defeated opponent. The armored dragon was on his back, cursing repeatedly as he shifted, the sound of a broken bone hurting my ears. He was clutching his chest, which had dented something awful, so my guess was a broken rib, possibly more.

"Congratulations, Dorbickmon. You've proved yourself worthy of the shard of the Code Crown for this zone." Alphamon opened a hand, a small golden crystal floating in his palm. It went up without assistance, floating towards Dorbickmon. He, Alphamon, and I were all pretty surprised when it flew straight past him and to me. I grabbed it, the crystal dissolving away until a data chip with a small, desert-like image on it remained in my palm. "That is, quite new. I wish you luck in the future with whatever you do." Storm clouds covered the sky rapidly, blotting out the rising sun, and lightning flashed, taking the knight with it.

Dorbickmon snarled at VictoryGreymon for a moment before coming in my direction, and I shivered under his gaze; enraged. I toned out his melody as he approached, almost going deaf from the pure volume it was at. The darkness loader took form in his claws, appearing to form from thin air, as he had nowhere to keep it safe.

"Did you do something to make that shard come to you, boy? Or do I have to force an answer out of you?"

I gulped, shivering even more. "I-I didn't do anything. It just happened." He wore a skeptical look for a moment before reaching out for the data chip in my hand. In truth, I was more than willing to let him take it, as long as he didn't go and do anything insane. The shard, however, must have had other thoughts, if it had a mind of its own.

The chip bounced out of my hand and onto my head, which I was really uncomfortable with having Dorbickmon's claws near. I tried to grab it, only for the shard to end up bouncing down, off the rock, and onto the darkness loader. The device glowed slightly, absorbing the shard. A digital gate opened mere meters away, and the drake snorted.

"Don't play games like that, or I might just tear your head off." He walked towards the gate, leaving me to try and catch up, even though all the sitting had made my legs numb, in truth. I ran to get through the gate with him, but before I passed through, I heard something strange, yet for some reason it was familiar, as it was Bugramon's voice.

"You'll be the one I take."

I looked behind me as the gate shut, but saw nothing that could even reveal my father's presence. _What was that about_, I thought, following Dorbickmon to the next zone.

Me: Whoa, did that just happen?

Itzal: My head hurts now… I don't like what you're starting to write.

Me: Get over it. It's part of the story.


End file.
